<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felix Fierce: Season 1 by TSPking1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387378">Felix Fierce: Season 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994'>TSPking1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Dark Horse Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Slayer-Watcher Relationship, Tales of the Slayers, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" spin-off based fan-fiction series that follows male slayer Felix Fierce as he learns to accept his destiny with the help of his best friends Mercy Cole and Bryce Kane while eccentric book store/coffee cafe  owner Trix Lance reveals herself as his watcher determined to make Felix kill his vampiric ex Thorn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1 - Welcome to The 20s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.<br/>15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture and Sexual Innuendos, M/M, F/M, F/F.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Into every generation there was a chosen one until a powerful witch called Willow Rosenberg changed the rules forevermore.</p><p>No longer would Buffy Summers stand-alone against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness.</p><p>She was the slayer that changed everything but now it’s his turn.</p><p> </p><p>Felix Fierce found himself running through the woods late at night frantically looking behind him until he found himself crashing into Thorn in full vampire mode, his body hitting against the vampire before he himself fell to the ground.</p><p>“Thorn listen this isn’t you.” Felix pleaded as Thorn pulled him off the ground.</p><p>“Your right it isn’t that’s kind of the point.” Thorn replied before sinking his teeth into Felix’s neck before Felix suddenly woke up in his bed within his bedroom.</p><p>He slowly sat up in his bed before hearing a knock at his door as his father Forest walked into his room.</p><p>“I see someone’s finally up I know it’s the holidays and that means allowing my 18 year old son to be as lazy as possible before the new year of school starts but you did promise to chaperone your sister tonight at the New Year’s Eve party.” Forest Fierce reminded his son.</p><p>“Dad,” Felix replied as he leaned over to his bedside unit, picking up his phone to check the time. “It’s still morning last time I checked parties happen at night.”</p><p>“Yeah but Fyre’s decided she needs to go shopping for an outfit and that’s not exactly my area of expertise.” Forest told him.</p><p>“Is this because I’m gay dad?” Felix asked his father.</p><p>“No this is because I almost had to take out a second mortgage last time you went on a date with your boyfriend and you decided to buy yourself a whole new wardrobe only to wear something you already.” Forest replied.</p><p>“Okay,” Felix yawned. “I see your point but at this point letting me loose with your cards is at your own peril now I’m thinking a new chaperone style outfit is going to need to be bought.”</p><p>“Who needs two kidneys anyways?” Forest joked before walking out of Felix’s room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Great now I’m stuck with my kid sister all day and night.” Felix moaned to himself. “Worst New Year’s ever!”</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me again how I was roped into driving you and Fyre to the shopping mall?” Bryce Kane asked his best friend as he and Felix stood within the store located within Scorchville shopping mall while Fyre was further down the store searching the rails for a New Year’s outfit.</p><p>“Because like my sister you both have parties and have left it to the last minute to get an outfit so like the amazing brother and friend I am I agreed to help you both out in this archaic shopping mall that only stays open because of people like you and my sister.” Felix replied.</p><p>“Good point,” Bryce agreed. “I do need something other than bland to impress Malerie at her party tonight so let’s just pretend I never moaned to you and I’ve been thankful since the minute we got here.</p><p>“Yeah okay Bryce,” Felix laughed at his best friend. “Mercy’s still pissed at you for ditching us tonight so your best keeping me on side at least.”</p><p>“Mercy’s still mad?” Bryce asked. “Any ideas on how I can make it up to her?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so not getting involved in a fight between my two best friends.” Felix made himself clear as Fyre walked over to them both holding a somewhat revealing dress in her hands instantly catching her brother’s attention. “Hell, no dad would very much like you to go into the year 2020 with your virginity intact.”</p><p>“Felix you’re like an old man it’s almost a new bloody decade let’s not go into it assuming certain outfits make a girl a whore.” Fyre Fierce scolded her older brother. “I mean you dress like a librarian, but I know for a fact you’re not going into the year 2020 with your virginity intact.”</p><p>“Well played.” Bryce said with a smile to his best-friend’s younger sister.</p><p>“Fine if your going to get bitchy about it you can wear the bloody dress but at least get a cardigan to trick dad with before we leave for the party.” Felix replied, giving into an argument he knew he had no chance of winning.</p><p>Fyre quickly walked away from her brother and his best friend and on wards toward the store’s changing room to try on her dress with a victorious smile on her face.</p><p>“She is only a year younger than you Felix you need to stop treating her like she’s seven and start realizing she’s seventeen.” Bryce told his friend.</p><p>“Here I’m just doing father patrol because dad’s going to be super pissed at her for picking that dress then me for allowing that dress and then she’ll be pissed at dad for being such an old man and then I’ll have to get pissed at dad because he’s pissed at me and before you know it it’s Christmas Armageddon all over again.” Felix explained to Bryce.</p><p>“If you think holidays are bad with your family just wait until your dad starts the new year as headmaster at Scorchville High.” Bryce revealed before realizing he slipped up. “Which I wasn’t supposed to mention until after the New Year.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be joking me can’t he just stick to teaching at that pompous New York school I mean sure it’s a commute but that comes in handing for sneaking Thorn in and out the house now I’m not even going to be able to sneak about school with him.” Felix complained to his friend. “How the hell did you find out before me anyway?”</p><p>“Well I’m captain of the Scorchville Swimmers and Mercy’s is Scorchville High student body president so between the two of us we know everything that goes down in that place.” Bryce revealed. “We were going to tell you, but we couldn’t decide who had to deliver the news and then she stopped talking to me.”</p><p>“Well just you wait till I see Mercy because it may just be me blanking the both of you.” Felix warned him. “Now let’s hurry up and find you something because I’m craving coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix and Bryce walked up to the new coffee store/book shop called Scorching Scorchville with a quote underneath the sign saying come in for simply scorching reads and charismatic coffee having dropped Felix’s sister Fyre back off at home after finding her and Bryce outfits for their New Year’s Eve parties.</p><p>It was a relatively new store and Felix tended to stick to what he knew best when it came to his caffeinated hot drinks, but he knew his friend Mercy Cole had become obsessed with the place recently and was currently inside meaning it was time to fix things out between her and Bryce but before they even got a chance to step inside they found themselves confronted by Felix’s high school nemesis Rick Star appeared from down the street.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t Scorchville’s answer to Ross and Joey.” Rick greeted them with a mocking tone as always. “I bet you guys take naps with each other all the time.”</p><p>“Seriously Rick do you just pop up to insult me or do you actually have a life outside of being an archaic school bitch?” Felix snapped back at Rick.</p><p>“I’m so glad you can make Malerie’s party tonight I’m sure she’s going to be pleased to see you.” Rick said to Bryce before giving Felix a bitch stare. “Just remember your weird little sidekicks are not on the list.”</p><p>“Sidekicks really? Someone really needs to give your side a kick or several.” Felix replied.</p><p>“I can’t wait.” Bryce said to Rick, much to Felix’s disapproval as Rick quickly budged past them both and made his way out of sight after turning the street corner. “Why do I have a feeling your pissed with me too?”</p><p>“I’m just going to stay focused on the task at hand right now because if I don’t, I may wind up aligning myself with Mercy.” Felix answered Bryce making it clear he wasn’t impressed.</p><p>“Malerie has terrible taste in friends but great taste in boyfriends.” Bryce replied trying to justify attending a party with the number one enemy.</p><p>“Yeah the jury’s still out on that one.” Felix responded by rolling their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really have to bring the traitor with you?” Mercy moaned after Felix and Bryce walked into the coffee shop/bookstore and walked over to her table.</p><p>“Play nice Mercy he’s here to apologize.” Felix told her as he sat down opposite his friend.</p><p>“I am?” Bryce asked until Felix grabbed a hold of him and forced him to sit down next to him. “Okay I am I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“I get the whole rush you seem to be in losing your virginity and I can even somewhat understand why Malerie’s the girl for you, but you’ve not even got a girlfriend yet and your ditching us for her.” Mercy moaned at Bryce.</p><p>“Mercy that’s a little harsh don’t you think?” Felix butted in only to get a furious glare from Mercy. “Okay I’m back to being Switzerland over here.”</p><p>“Look if it means that much to you, I’ll ditch Malerie’s party and chaperone Fyre with you guys tonight.” Bryce submitted to Mercy’s mood.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mercy replied with a smile.</p><p>“Okay Switzerland just got switched off for a moment,” Felix couldn’t help but say. “Mercy do you remember our anti-valentines pact last year before I got with Thorn?”</p><p>“Not really no, why?” Mercy asked her friend.</p><p>“That’s because it only wound up being Bryce and me because you decided to be in a throuple for that long confusing week and we were all like yay go for it because hey it’s something to tick of the list.” Felix defended Bryce. “Bryce has been relentlessly trying to give his virginity to anyone offering and he finally gets a sliver of hope and you’re going to stand in his way?”</p><p>“Remind me to remind you never to defend me again.” Bryce told Felix, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“Hey that throuple would’ve worked if they didn’t both fall in love with me the same time, I wound up falling in love with Julien at the same time.” Mercy defended herself before giving in. “But I see your point.”</p><p>“So, do I get to go or not?” Asked a confused Bryce.</p><p>“Yes, but only because of your dated need to lose your virginity before your 19 if you fall in love with moronic Malerie I may have to disown you.” Mercy warned him.</p><p>“Please Malerie’s not going to last a month.” Felix laughed. “Also isn’t it a bit stereotypical to judge someone purely based on their intelligence?”</p><p>“When exactly does Switzerland switch back on?” Mercy asked Felix.</p><p>“I think Malerie and I have serious potential.” Bryce said in defense of his choice of woman.</p><p>“Of course, you do,” Felix mocked his friend while tapping his hand on Bryce’s shoulder before noticing Trix Lance over by the bookstore part of Scorching Scorchville instantly grabbing his attention as he realize she was reading the infamous book with the title Vampyr book. “Here the owner here is very peculiar.”</p><p>“I know right? She’s part of the reason I love this place.” Mercy admitted with a smile on her face as she and Bryce joined Felix as they observed Trix reading away within the library like area of the store.</p><p>Suddenly Felix began to feel a piercing pain in his head before his eyesight went and all he could see is whiteness before being thrown of his chair much to Mercy and Bryce’s horror as they watched their friend collapse onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Felix found himself awaking from the same nightmare he had earlier only this time when he woke up he found himself lying on the floor of Scorching Scorchville after a glass of water was thrown in his face awakening to see Trix, Bryce and Mercy standing over him with Trix holding an empty glass making it clear she was the water culprit.</p><p>“See I told you it’s just a perfectly normal teenage collapse you children these days are forever skipping breakfast.” Trix told them all as Bryce and Mercy helped Felix get back onto his feet.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mercy asked her recently conscious friend.</p><p>“Yeah clearly just need more carbs or something.” Felix replied to her.</p><p>“Are you sure because we could always drop by the hospital and get you checked out?” Bryce suggested.</p><p>“Nonsense the boy is perfectly fine you teenagers don’t want to be wasting New Year’s Eve in hospital just because your friend forgot to have breakfast.” Trix said to the three of them.</p><p>“Okay lady you seem way too invested in this considering you’re a stranger.” Bryce replied to the blonde-haired store owner.</p><p>“Guys I’m fine besides Fyre would literally kill me if I cancelled being chaperone to the party she’s going to.” Felix told Mercy and Bryce, attempting to reassure them both he’s okay.</p><p>“What did you see?” Trix asked Felix. “Every time that happens the person always sees something either during it or in a dream the night before.”</p><p>“Every time what happens Mrs Lance?” Mercy wondered.</p><p>“Fainting of course.” Trix lied to her.</p><p>“Okay as interesting as you clearly are, we’ve got a party to chaperone and Bryce has a first date to prepare for.” Felix declared, clearly wanting to get as far away from Trix Lance as possible as something about her made him feel uneasy.</p><p>“Very well Felix Fierce enjoy what remains of 2019.” Trix said with a smile before starting to walk away over to the store counter. “I have a feeling 2020 is going to be your year.”</p><p>“Hold up how does she know your name?” Bryce asked Felix.</p><p>“Beats me.” Felix replied.</p><p>“I’m crushing super hard right now!” Mercy admitted as she looked over at Trix with admiration in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m guessing by the fact your sister was happy when she came home that I’m going to hate her outfit?” Forest asked his son Felix and his son’s friend Mercy as the three of them stood at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway of the Fierce family home waiting for Fyre to grace them with her presence.</p><p>“Not half as much as I’m hating you as my new headmaster but if you don’t go all old man on Fyre then I’ll postpone telling her till after the new year.” Felix replied.</p><p>“Deal,” Forest gave in reluctantly before telling both Felix and Mercy. “Just make sure she’s always with at least one of you and you all come back here.”</p><p>“What are you doing for the new year Mr Fierce?” Mercy asked Felix’s father.</p><p>“I’m heading to your parents’ New Year’s Eve party like I do every year it’s a shame none of use will be there this year.” Forest replied to his son’s best friend. “Speaking of which where’s Bryce tonight?”</p><p>“He’s at a party where Rick the…” Mercy began to say before quickly changing her words. “Where Rick Star is attending because his soon to be girlfriend Malerie has terrible taste in friends.”</p><p>“I still remember the days when you and Rick were inseparable.” Forest said to his son who looked unimpressed with him for reminding him.</p><p>“I was friends with Rick before he became a dick.” Felix replied to his father just before Fyre began walking down the stairs in a silky black dress demanding all the attention from the room as she continued to go down the stairs until she was stood next to her father, brother and her brother’s friend.</p><p>“Fyre you look as beautiful as ever.” Forest told his daughter before giving her a hug and kissing her on the forehead lovingly.</p><p>“When’s Thorn meeting us?” Mercy asked Felix.</p><p>“He’s only just finished work so he’s going to meet us at the party once he’s had the chance to get changed.” Felix answered her as Forest broke off his hug with his daughter looking irritated by Thorn’s mention.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me Thorn was going to be chaperoning too.” Forest said to Felix in a disapproving tone.</p><p>“He is my boyfriend dad and it’s our first new year whether we’re partying or chaperoning or sitting at home doing nothing we’re going to be spending it together.” Felix replied. “Which is probably a good time to mention I invited him over for dinner tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow’s family only.” Forest told his son.</p><p>“Does that mean my invite’s revoked because my parents are going to be way too hungover to cook and even if they weren’t, I much prefer your cooking Mr Fierce.” Mercy butted in making it clear she wasn’t going to be uninvited easily.</p><p>“Of course, not you and Bryce are extended family.” Forest said sincerely making Mercy smile.</p><p>“Dad, if you don’t let Felix have his boyfriend round tomorrow then I’m going to go out tonight find myself a new boyfriend or maybe a couple of boyfriends and get them to gate crash tomorrow’s dinner.” Fyre warned her father.</p><p>“Fine,” Forest once again found himself giving into his children’s demands. “I hate when you decide to gang up on me.”</p><p>“Why do you hate him so much anyways dad?” Felix asked his dad, clearly annoyed that his boyfriend and father didn’t get along.</p><p>“I don’t hate him Felix I’m just not a big fan either.” Forest admitted.</p><p>“I guess that just makes tomorrow the perfect timing for everyone to become fans of everyone.” Mercy once again butted in, this time trying to calm the room before Christmas Armageddon had a New Year’s special.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what’s taking him so bloody long it’s our first time seeing the new year in together and he’s running late.” Felix complained to Mercy as the two of them stood within the balcony part of the nightclub The Avenue while looking down at the dance-floor monitoring Fyre who was busy dancing with a group of friends.</p><p>“He’ll be here Felix I’m sure he’s got a great reason for showing up late.” Mercy replied, trying to reassure her friend.</p><p>“Anything short of him being dead is going to be a hard sell at this point.” Felix told her before he was suddenly nudged accidentally by a man causing him to fall over the railing of the balcony.</p><p>Felix fell from the balcony instantly getting everyone’s attention as the entire club looked on in horror and the music stopped only for Felix to land from the long fall on both feet with ease causing everyone to instantly clap and cheer him on.</p><p>“How did you just do that?” Fyre asked her brother as she ran over to Felix. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” Felix replied as Mercy began running down the stairs from the balcony to check on her best friend. “I guess I just got lucky.”</p><p>“Lucky’s definitely the right word there.” Fyre said before turning to the rest of the club and shouting. “Show’s over get the music going!”</p><p>“Despite my death defying stunts how’s your night going sis?” Felix asked his sister as the crowd went back to dancing as the music began playing once more.</p><p>“It’s alright except for most of the eye candy being brain farts the intriguing ones being stuck up and me just a girl looking for a new year’s kiss.” Fyre admitted to her older brother as Mercy walked over to them both.</p><p>“Are you okay? That was some fall have you been secretly taking in extra gymnastic lessons?” Mercy asked her friend.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine.” Felix reassured Mercy before turning his attention back to his sister. “I’m sure you’ll find someone to kiss for the bells whereas my date seems to be…”</p><p>“Here,” Thorn butted in as he appeared from out of the crowd and starting walking towards Felix. “Your date seems to be here and he’s really sorry for being late.”</p><p>“Well at least you’re here now.” Felix said to his boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the lips only to feel a strange tingle when he kissed him making him pull a confused face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” His boyfriend asked him.</p><p>“Yeah it’s just been a long day.” Felix replied.</p><p>“You can say that again earlier he fell of a chair fainting and just now he falls off the bloody balcony and lands on both feet.” Mercy revealed to Thorn and Fyre.</p><p>“Wait when did you faint?” Fyre and Thorn asked Felix in unison.</p><p>“It was nothing,” Felix answered them while giving Mercy a glare. “Definitely not worth talking about.”</p><p>“Well I best give you extra attention tonight just in case.” Thorn to his boyfriend before hugging Felix and kissing him on the cheek unknowingly making Felix feel the same strange tingle, this time making Felix’s skin crawl.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year!” Thorn said to Felix as the two now stood at the balcony of the night club, before kissing his boyfriend on the lips after the entire club counted down to the year 2020.</p><p>“Happy New Year,” Felix replied after feeling something off with Thorn’s touch once again before kissing him again to see if things still felt off, which it did. “Is everything okay with you Thorn? You seem a little off.”</p><p>“I’m fine in fact I was about to say the same to you.” Thorn told him. “How about we go outside and bring in the New Year properly before anyone notices we’re gone?”</p><p>Suddenly Felix saw Thorn’s full vampire face appear before his face returned to normal within a blink leaving him even more confused as he was reminded of his earlier nightmare.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Felix answered with uncertainty.</p><p>Felix and Thorn quickly made their way out of The Avenue kissing passionately as Felix decided to ignore the weirdness, he experienced leaving it in 2019 before Thorn suddenly threw Felix into the wall with force.</p><p>“Thorn what the hell?” Felix asked before being left horrified as Thorn’s face went into vampire mode. “I’m so hating my brain today!”</p><p>“Being with you is truly tedious you never stop talking and you and your friends are even worse I think I’ll kill them after killing you.” Thorn cruelly mocked Felix as he walked towards him.</p><p>“Thorn what’s wrong with you?” Felix wondered, clearly terrified by Thorn approaching him with a vampire face. “I had this dream before.”</p><p>Thorn plunged at Felix who quickly moved to the side before grabbing a hold of his vampire lover lifting his body upwards and slamming him into the brick wall before beginning to make a run for it down the alleyway only for Thorn to start chasing after him.</p><p>Felix didn’t get far before Thorn caught up to him as the vampire jumped on his prey making them both fall to the ground Thorn landing on top off Felix with Felix’s back to the ground.</p><p>“Don’t worry this will all soon be over.” Thorn promised him.</p><p>“Screw you!” Felix shouted before kneeing his lover in the crotch and throwing his body over his head making the vampire land harshly onto the ground as Felix quickly rose to his feet.</p><p>Thorn wasted no time in getting back on his feet and charging towards Felix again who quickly kick Thorn in the stomach before using his other foot to climb up his body kicking the vampire in the face before black flipping back into the same spot where he delivered a punch straight to Thorn’s stomach making Thorn crash to the ground once more.</p><p>“You’re a vampire.” Felix finally realized as Thorn once again stood back up.</p><p>“This isn’t over slayer.” Thorn promised before turning around and making a run for it as Felix suddenly heard a clapping sound only to turn around to see Trix Lance standing before him with a lit cigarette in hand.</p><p>“Preferably slayers stake the vampire, but I suppose that wasn’t a terrible first time I’ve heard of worst.” Trix said to him while taking a draw from her cigarette as Thorn was now out of sight. “But next time you go up against a vampire you should probably kill them.”</p><p>“He’s a vampire and I’m a slayer,” Felix began to understand. “I’ve heard stories I mean who hasn’t, but I didn’t think any of it was real.”</p><p>“Vampires, werewolves, trolls, ogres…the list goes on.” Trix revealed as she threw her cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with her heels. “All of them are real.”</p><p>“I want to argue the reality of it all but I literally survived a fall without a scratch and I just fought with my vampire boyfriend who I guess now is my ex.” Felix replied to the blonde haired store owner as he walked towards her. “My only question is who are you?”</p><p>“Bellatrix Lance, your new watcher from the newly established Watchers Academy founded by Rupert Giles.” Trix admitted to her slayer. “We should probably start discussing your training.”</p><p>“Wow,” Felix said in shock. “Welcome to 2020 Felix Fierce.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2 - The Intake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix Fierce's slayer secret doesn't stay secret for long as his sister Fyre teams up with his friends Mercy and Bryce as they go snooping leading to another showdown with Felix's vampire ex Thorn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.<br/>15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture and Sexual Innuendos, M/M, F/M, F/F.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Into every generation there was a chosen one until a powerful witch called Willow Rosenberg changed the rules forevermore.</p><p>No longer would Buffy Summers stand-alone against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness.</p><p>She was the slayer that changed everything but now it’s his turn.</p><p> </p><p>Felix was training within the backroom turned training room within the Scorching Scorchville store as he continued to punch and kick his punchbag, his hits growing harder and harder as he found himself within flashbacks of his vampire ex before until his last hit made the punchbag come of it’s hook and flew across the room harshly hitting the floor as Trix walked into the room.</p><p>“If only that punchbag was a vampire although it looks like you may have been picturing it as one particularly a very recent vampire.” Trix said as she walked over to her slayer. “I guess we’re still dealing with the fallout from that.”</p><p>“I was thinking maybe I don’t have to kill him I mean there must be some other way Trix something that doesn’t involve me killing the first guy who ever loved me.” Felix replied to his watcher.</p><p>“He’s a vampire you’re a slayer enough explanation needed there.” Trix explained to him. “I get when some people first kill someone they know they find it rather difficult but what you got to remember is Thorn isn’t the man you knew he’s nothing more than a monster who will keep killing people until you stop him.”</p><p>“I get that I really do I mean I looked into his eyes and the man was gone nothing left but the monster, but he still has the face of the man I love.” Felix admitted. “I never asked for this gig and I certainly didn’t ask to be the guy hunting down my ex just to dust him.”</p><p>“Nobody asks to be a slayer, but they would never be called as one if destiny itself didn’t believe they were fit for the job.” Trix told him.</p><p>“I best get ready for my other calling,” Felix said, changing the subject. “The one where I go to a school run by my own father now that’s a whole other level of forces of darkness working to screw my life!”</p><p>“Are you always going to be this dramatic?” Trix asked while laughing at the eighteen-year-old boy.</p><p>“Always.” Felix admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I’m not saying I knew things were going to end badly but I kind of did.” Bryce told Mercy as the two walked down a busy hallway within Scorchville High.</p><p>“Well I liked him so I’m still holding up they wind up back together.” Mercy replied. “Besides Felix has been moody distant and very secretive during their split he’s clearly either missing Thorn or began a top-secret torrid affair.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s with a teacher that would explain his A in chemistry.” Bryce guessed as the two stopped at Bryce’s locker.</p><p>“Please that’s so cliche he’s probably just trying his hardest to hide heartbreak speaking of which has Malerie spoken to you since New Year’s?” Mercy asked Bryce as he opened his locker and pulled out some schoolbooks.</p><p>“We decided we’d see other people or that she did one hour into the party.” Bryce revealed. “Now back to Felix if he was going to have a secret romance who do you reckon would be the prime suspect?”</p><p>“God, we need to get you a girlfriend.” Mercy laughed at Bryce before they noticed Rick walking towards them both.</p><p>“Weird it looks like Mercy and Bryce, but it seems to be missing their third part of the world’s most unhip throuple.” Rick taunted them.</p><p>“Rick do you have nothing better to do than go around school looking the next target of your bitchiness?” Mercy asked her high school nemesis.</p><p>“Not really no,” Rick admitted before taking a deep sigh. “I kind of need your help in my history class.”</p><p>“No chance in hell.” Mercy cackled.</p><p>“My parents said they get me a car if my grades started to improve but turns out studying is incredibly dull and draining so I figured considering you have nothing better to do with your life that you could tutor me.” Rick replied to her.</p><p>“You do realize when asking for favors your supposed to not be mean right?” Bryce asked Rick.</p><p>“I was being as nice as possible hence my restrain in mentioning your god awful taste in clothing it’s like we get it Bryce Kane you’re a straight but it’s 2020 and even straight guys are expected to style themselves with the light on now.” Rick snapped at Bryce before turning his attention back to Mercy. “I really need your help Mercy.”</p><p>“What’s in it for me?” Mercy wondered.</p><p>“You get to see my stunning smile after I get my dream car.” Rick said before realizing Mercy wasn’t sold. “I’ll pay you.”</p><p>“Now we’re talking.” Mercy replied with a smile as Felix made his way over to them.</p><p>“Guys I thought we didn’t play with trolls anymore.” Felix said to Mercy and Bryce while delivering a death glare towards Rick.</p><p>“Hey Felix, I heard Thorn finally saw sense and dumped you I guess that means he’s single now I wonder if he’s looking for an upgrade.” Rick replied, winding up Felix.</p><p>“By all means Rick please do go out with him in fact take him for a bite to eat.” Felix told him knowing nobody but him knew what he meant.</p><p>“Please liked I’d ever date somebody called Thorn it’s almost as bad as Felix don’t worry though Felix, I’m sure you going to be dumped many times in future.” Rick mocked him.</p><p>“Rick it’s time for you to beat it before I beat you.” Bryce warned him.</p><p>“I could take you.” Rick replied getting up in Bryce’s face.</p><p>“Rick stop being a prick and leave before I reconsider helping you.” Mercy threatened her redheaded enemy.</p><p>“Very well I’ll see you losers in class.” Rick said before walking away.</p><p>“Someone please remind me why we let that bitch breathe?” Felix asked Mercy and Bryce.</p><p>“How are things on your front?” Bryce questioned Felix. “Have you heard from Thorn?”</p><p>“Exes don’t tend to talk.” Felix snapped before realizing he was being harsh. “Sorry it’s been rough.”</p><p>“Yeah we figured since you’ve been avoiding us.” Mercy replied.</p><p>“I’ve not been avoiding I started working at Scorching Scorchville.” Felix lied. “And trust me when I say the job isn’t pretty.”</p><p>“What? No fair I should get to work with the Lance lady.” Mercy moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what inspired this sudden need for getting a job?” Mercy asked Felix as they studied at a desk within the Scorchville High Library.</p><p>“Needed a job got a job now I work that job.” Felix replied.</p><p>“Okay what’s with this distant and secretive attitude suddenly have Bryce and I done something to piss you off?” Mercy wondered.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be secretive it’s just my life has kind of got complicated lately and I can’t really explain it.” Felix apologised to his best friend.</p><p>“So, what you’re not telling me has it got something to do with how you and Thorn really broke up?” Mercy questioned him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Felix admitted.</p><p>“Okay you deal with your hangover whatever way you want to but try to remember we’re here and not going anywhere.” Mercy promised.</p><p>“Thanks, I love you.” Felix replied.</p><p>“I love your shady secretive ass too.” Mercy declared.</p><p> </p><p>“I just hate having to lie to them I mean you said that slayer told her friends the one who changed practically everything so why can’t I tell them?” Felix asked his watcher as they walked down a shady looking street within Scorchville.</p><p>“Here I never said you can’t tell anyone we don’t live by the old rules of the watcher’s council anymore I simply said don’t be getting any troublesome teens under my feet because I may just squash them if they become too much of an annoyance.” Trix replied before the two stopped outside a boarded up and run-down house. “Sure, looks like a vampire’s nest.”</p><p>“I get their undead and everything but being house proud doesn’t have to die just because you do.” Felix said as he pulled out a wooden stake from his jacket, walked over to the door and kicked it down. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Remember light is your friend right now try to get as much of it in there before you start staking everyone.” Trix shouted as Felix walked into the run-down home.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix isn’t home…again.” Fyre said after opening her front door to find Mercy and Bryce on her doorstep.</p><p>“He’s working already, when does he finish?” Bryce asked Felix’s sister.</p><p>“Felix doesn’t have a job dad would never allow it he’s archaic in the sense he thinks we should be all school even when we’re not there and fitting in a job between studying is just too radical for the old man.” Fyre scoffed. “He’s just been spending a lot of time with the boyfriend lately.”</p><p>“Thorn and Felix broke up weeks ago.” Mercy revealed to her.</p><p>“I did wonder why he never showed up for New Year’s Dinner,” Fyre admitted to them both. “So, he’s hiding his breakup to hide his job that makes no sense unless there’s something else he’s hiding.”</p><p>“Okay I’m really beginning to think there is another guy on the scene.” Bryce admitted.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you guys be the first people to know about that?” Fyre asked Mercy and Bryce. “It’s got to be something juicier than that like an addiction or escorting.”</p><p>“I think we’d know if he was having addiction problems and Felix is way too much a romantic to make people pay for escorting services.” Mercy told Fyre before turning to look at Bryce. “What if he’s seeing someone we don’t like?”</p><p>“Rick Star,” Fyre guessed. “They two were way too close before they became bitter rivals maybe they’re hooking up and that’s why he dumped Thorn. Nah, that would make no sense because one of us would’ve heard from Thorn by now.”</p><p>“True.” Mercy agreed. “Why haven’t we heard or seen Thorn since the breakup?”</p><p>“Okay consider myself intrigued I say we go to Thorn’s house and interrogate him until we find out what the hell’s going on.” Fyre said as she walked onto the doorstep closing her door behind her.</p><p>“We should probably respect Felix’s privacy.” Mercy reluctantly suggested. “He won’t be happy with us.”</p><p>“He’s never happy with me anyway so I’ll go do the snooping.” Fyre said, volunteering herself.</p><p>“Well see you’re the bad cop and interrogations also need a good cop.” Bryce replied. “I better come with you to complete the dynamic duo.”</p><p>“If you two are going to go I guess I’ll have to follow suit you know for damage control or whatever story Felix will buy.” Mercy decided.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so bloody long?” Trix asked Felix after he walked out of the rundown house covered in dust with his clothes stained with blood that wasn’t his.</p><p>“It was like a very violent game of hide and seek with the undead.” Felix replied as he walked over to the watcher. “Add a little bit of light and they act like hairy assed children.”</p><p>“Thankfully your done now,” Trix said while looking up in the sky towards the sunset “As we don’t have much daylight left.”</p><p>“I guess this means you want me to go patrolling at the local cemeteries and other vampire hot spots.” Felix guessed correctly. “I’ll go home and change soon don’t ask me how I’m going to explain blood stained clothes to my father but I’m sure I’ll come up with something.”</p><p>“Speaking of patrolling have you seen the vampire ex since that night?” Trix asked her slayer.</p><p>“Thankfully that’s a big fat no!” Felix revealed.</p><p>“Have you check in on his relatives and friends they tend to be the vampire’s main targets after first turning?” Trix questioned him.</p><p>“No but that kind of information would’ve been useful when he first turned now, I’ve got to go check up on if my ex killed his parents.” Felix moaned. “I’m sure that won’t be awkward either they’ve not seen or heard their son in weeks or I’m about to find their dead bodies and considering I’ve not heard from them or the police I’m going to go with death bodies.”</p><p>“On the bright side at least, you won’t have to make awkward small talk.” Trix replied.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to care more?” Felix asked her.</p><p>“Being a watcher is simply just a job for me as is running Scorching Scorchville although one definitely pays better than the other caring about people makes it too personal and why bother when your shelf life is as short as a dog’s.” Trix admitted. “Don’t get me wrong you’re a great kid and I expect we’re going to do great thing’s together but I’m not going to tear up because some people I don’t even know are dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well here goes nothing.” Fyre said as her, Bryce and Mercy stood in front of Thorn’s front door as day was now night, before Fyre knocked on the door only for it to open by itself.</p><p>“Hello!” Bryce shouted into the house only to hear no response.</p><p>“I mean is it really breaking and entering if the place is open?” Fyre asked Mercy and Bryce.</p><p>“Yeah I’m pretty sure it is.” Mercy replied. “However, if there’s a computer, tablet, laptop or even a phone left inside to have a quick look at searching history nobody would even have to know we were snooping.”</p><p>“Providing we don’t get caught and end up in jail.” Bryce told them, clearly uncertain of what they were about to do next.</p><p>“It’s Scorchville County Jail how bad could it really be.” Fyre scoffed before walking into the house, Bryce and Mercy quickly following her in.</p><p>“Has Thorn’s house always been this spooky or am I just being para?” Bryce asked to no answer as the three of them walked into the living room of Thorn’s family home only to be left terrified by Thorn’s parents’ lifeless and bloodied bodies lying on the floor with the entire room covered in their blood.</p><p>“Okay I’m beginning to think we should stop snooping now.” Mercy said to them both before turning around only for all three of them to scream to see Thorn now standing in front of them.</p><p>“Thorn what the hell happened here?” Fyre asked her brother’s ex-boyfriend. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry about your parents.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry after all I’m the one who killed them.” Thorn laughed before turning his face into vampire mode. “But it’s okay as you guys are next.”</p><p>Fyre, Bryce and Mercy stood there frozen by their fear until Felix came smashing through the window shattering the glass in the process as he landed on both feet once more and quickly put himself in front of his friends and sister, protecting them from his vampiric ex.</p><p>“I told you guys not to snoop!” Felix snapped at Fyre, Bryce and Mercy before turning his attention to Thorn. “You really aren’t the same person anymore.”</p><p>“I’m not even a person.” Thorn cackled before charging towards Felix who quickly swung his fist and punched the vampire in the face before delivering several more punches and jumping mid air to kick him in the face sending the vampire flying into the hallway and crashing onto the floor.</p><p>“Okay Felix what the bloody hell is going on?” Fyre screamed in both fear and confusion.</p><p>“Thorn’s a vampire now and I’m a slayer.” Felix answered his sister before running into the hallway to find Thorn had vanish. “Damn it I guess dusting that vamp will have to wait for another night.”</p><p>“What exactly is a slayer?” Bryce asked as he, Mercy and Fyre followed Felix into the hallway. “And how long have you known your boyfriend was a vampire.”</p><p>“Since New Year’s which is also when I learned about the slayer business it’s been a whole thing.” Felix replied.</p><p>“This is so not what I was expecting your secret to be why can’t you just be sleeping with a teacher or god even Rick Star.” Mercy complained to Felix.</p><p>“Rick Star?” Felix laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, vampires’ demons and the forces of darkness really do exist.” Bryce said in shock while he, Mercy and Felix sat at the end of Felix’s bed.</p><p>“And slayers, witches, werewolves the lot.” Felix replied.</p><p>“Kind of makes sense what doesn’t make sense though is Thorn killing his own parents.” Mercy admitted to them both.</p><p>“I know,” Felix said with a sad tone in his voice. “But he has no soul anymore he’s just a bloodthirsty monster that sooner or later I’m going to have to put down.”</p><p>“Why has it got to be you?” Mercy asked him.</p><p>“Because I’m the slayer albeit not the only slayer in the world but the only slayer in this town and it’s up to me to protect my home.” Felix answered. “Besides despite hunting my ex being the slayer kind of feels right like it’s what I’m supposed to be doing which my watcher Trix says plays into that whole destiny part of being a slayer.”</p><p>“Hold up so Trix Lance the owner of Scorching Scorchville is in on all this too?” Mercy said with excitement. “I knew she was awesome from the first time I saw her, but this is a whole new level of wacky.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Felix laughed.</p><p>“So, you’re the slayer, we’re friends of the slayer and your ex is a vampire.” Bryce told Felix. “Where do we go from here?”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours passed and Bryce and Mercy eventually went home after full out interrogating Felix about all things slayer related and Felix found himself sitting on his bed by himself looking through the photos of him and Thorn deleting them one by one as tears began forming in his eyes till he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“I’m just going to bed!” He shouted before Fyre walked in. “Look I’m all talked out about slayer stuff I’ll fill you in come morning.”</p><p>“It’s okay I’ve watched enough horrors to get the rough idea of what’s going down and the rest I’ll either google or hit you up for later.” Fyre replied to her older brother as she walked across his room to sit down next to Felix. “I’m here to check up on you I know you loved him.”</p><p>“I really did.” Felix cried. “But I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I know you will.” Fyre said before giving her brother a hug. “But for now, it’s okay to not be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>